The Marvel Universe (2015 series)
The Marvel Universe is an upcoming spinoff "series" to The All-New Spider-Man and Revenge of the Deadpool in deviantART that will be released in 2015 and will based off certain bits of Marvel's comic books and multimedia all in one sitting, and is part of the Earth-646 Marvel Universe. Synopsis It's the Marvel Universe like you've never seen it before... Witness the adventures of your favorite characters such as Captain America from the Avengers' side, Wolverine from the X-Men's side, Mr. Fantastic from the Fantastic Four's side, Dr. Strange from the Defender's side, Luke Cage from the Marvel Knight's side, and the All-New Spider-Man from the Spider's side while journeying into a whole new world! Characters The Heroes * SHIELD ** Nicholas J. Fury (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) ** Agent Natasha Romanoff/Codename: Black Widow (voiced by Scarlett Johannson) *** in her Avengers attire ** Agent Clinton Barton/Codename: Hawkeye (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) *** in his Avengers attire * Avengers ** Steven Grant Rogers/Captain America (voiced by Travis Willingham) *** in his Avengers attire ** Anthony Antonio Stark/Iron Man (voiced by Seth McFarlane) ** Thor Odinson (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) *** in his Avengers attire ** Robert Bruce Banner/Hulk (voiced by Liam O'Brien) ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (voiced by Laura Bailey) ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (voiced by Ashley Greene) ** T'Challa/Black Panther (voiced by Keith David) *** in his Avengers attire * X-Men ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (voiced by Steve Blum) *** in his civilian clothes *** in his street clothes *previously/formerly* ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (voiced by Scott Porter) *** in his civilian clothes ** Ororo Munroe/Storm (voiced by Danielle Nicolet) *** in her civilian clothes ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (voiced by Tricia Helfer) *** in her civilian clothes ** Professor Charles Xavier (voiced by Sir Patrick Stewart) ** Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast (voiced by Greg Grunberg) ** Warren Worthington III/Angel (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Tom Kenny) ** Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (voiced by Tina Fey) ** Benjamin Jacob Grimm/Thing (voiced by Dave Boat) ** Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch (voiced by Josh Peck) * Defenders ** Dr. Stephen Strange (voiced by Richard Epcar) * Marvel Knights ** Luke Cage (voiced by Henry Simmons) *** in his street clothes ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist (voiced by Loren Lester) *** in his street clothes * Spiders ** Kendrick Urgena/The All-New Spider-Man (voiced by Dylan O'Brien) *** ArchAngel Armor *formerly* *** All-New Bag-Man *temporary* ** MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Venom II (voiced by Dean Ambrose from WWE) ** Supporting Characters *** Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom (voiced by Victoria Justice) *** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) *** Rihoko Amaha (voiced by Tara Strong) *** Alma Masters/Alma Plasmius (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) The Villains * Lethal Legion (Doom's faction) ** Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (voiced by Clancy Brown) ** Baron Helmut Zemo (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Lethal Legion (Loki's faction) ** Loki Laufeyson (voiced by Jonathan Rhys Meyers) Episodes Season 1 The Avengers The X-Men The Fantastic Four The All-New Spider-Man __FORCETOC____INDEX____NEWSECTIONLINK__Category:Marvel ComicsCategory:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s)Category:MarvelCategory:Spider-ManCategory:X-MenCategory:The AvengersCategory:Marvel KnightsCategory:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.Category:Fantastic FourCategory:Fanfiction